Puckleberry Fun Times
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: Puckleberry one shots, set in different times and some are sad, others are happy. T for Puck's language it can change to M later. Review.
1. Your Melody

**Hi everyone! I'm back for good, I've been a little depressed lately but now I'm better! So this is going to be multiple Puckleberry one shots & I hope you'll like each and everyone that I post! Review if you like it & give me ideas if you have some**** PM me..****Thanks a lot! **

_**This one is in season one, set in Hello Puck tries to get Rachel back before Jesse does. I hope you like it, if you do review ;)xx thanks for reading! **_

_I Wanna Be Your Melody _

'Is it true what I hear? You're dating the douche bag from Vocal Adrenaline?' Noah Puckerman just stood in front of my locker, looking upset. I didn't understood why, he seemed okay with me dating Finn. It's not like we dated for real, so why this time it's different? Jesse and me have a lot in common and I think he might be the one. Is it so hard to realise?

'He is not a douchebag Noah! He's really nice and we've got a lot in common. He understands me, and I know that he is in the opposite team and that our Romeo and Juliet story will be hard. But we're both very commited to this relationship. And I love him, he's better that Finn ever was or you for that matters.'

'Rachel! He's playing with you. Is it weird that after we win Sectionals, he's suddenly interested in you? You're just a fucking game for him. He's got you eating in his hand. Why are you so fucking naive Rachel?'

'You're just jealous because Quinn doesn't want you in the baby's life and you want to ruin somebody else day. You don't have to be mean Noah. I love Jesse and he loves me. It's none of your business, just leave me alone Noah.'

'You're just a fucking whore Rachel, playing with Finn and me. And then dump us for some random douchebag that only wants to fuck you senseless and then leave you heartbroken. I tried to be nice with you, but you know what? Fuck off. If it doesn't turn out well, don't count on me to pick up the pieces.'

I couldn't believe what Noah, or should I say Puck had just told me. How could he. I blinked a couple of times and walked away crying. How could he be so mean to me? I was so nice to him, I even asked him to be friends. I thought we were doing better. I never wanted to see him again, but I guess never is a big word because we had Glee club after and I had to attend it. I wouldn't let anyone or anything get in my way of my dreams. Even Noah Puckerman.

Entering Glee club, the atmosphere was tense probably that Puck told everybody about Jesse and I and that they all desaproved it, but I didn't care. I loved him , Jesse not Noah. The theme for this week was Youtube stars, Mr. Schue wanted us to sing something from someone that posts videos of themselves singing, especially originals compositions. Noah, or Puck stepped up front and whispered something to Mr. Schue.

'This is from a popular Youtube artist called Dave Days, I dedicate this song to someone I hurt today... Rachel. I'm sorry but you can't date him, he doesn't love you has much as I do. I hope you like it and I'm sorry Rachel this is for you.' A song for me? He said that he loved me? Why didn't he told me when we were dating? That's why he was so mean to me earlier but that doesn't excuse his behavior. He was very rude with me and my relationship with Jesse.

_She's got her headphones on_  
_singing to every song._  
_The boys in the band she likes_  
_sing her sleep every night._

_Well, I've got my headphones on,_  
_I try to write the perfect song._  
_With my words inside your head,_  
_I could sing you to sleep every night._

_Everytime she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Everytime she falls asleep, She'll hear_  
_Everytime she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Everytime she falls asleep, She'll hear:_

_I wanna be your melody,_  
_I wanna be the song stuck in your head._  
_I wanna be your melody,_  
_I wanna sing you to sleep._

_I wanna be your everything,_  
_I wanna be your melody._  
_Looking all around,_  
_you were right in front of me._  
_Baby, belive me:_  
_I could sing you to sleep every night._

_Everytime she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Everytime she falls asleep, She'll hear_  
_Everytime she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Everytime she falls asleep, She'll hear:_

_I wanna be your melody,_  
_I wanna be the song stuck in your head._  
_I wanna be your melody,_  
_I wanna sing you to sleep._

_(I wanna be, I wanna, I, I wanna_  
_I, I, I wanna_  
_Your melody)_

_(I Wanna be, I, I wanna be_  
_I wanna be your melody_  
_I Wanna be, I, I wanna be_  
_I wanna be your melody)_

_Right before she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Right before she falls asleep, she'll hear..._  
_Right before she falls asleep (falls asleep)_  
_Right before she falls asleep, she'll hear..._

_I wanna be your melody,_  
_I wanna be the song,_  
_(I wanna be the song stuck in your head)_

_I wanna be your melody,_  
_(I Wanna be, I, I wanna be)_  
_I wanna be the song stuck in your head._  
_(whoa,whoa,whoa)_  
_I wanna be your melody,_  
_(I wanna be your melody)_  
_I wanna sing you to sleep..._

__Everybody clapped and Noah said: 'So you'll let me be your melody?'  
'Yes, I just have to call Jesse first. But you'll have to promise me that you'll stop being jealous.'  
'Okay berry, if that's what you want.'

**That's it! The song is Your Melody by Dave Days, go check him out on youtube:) Hope you like it, many more to come! Review if you like it please!  
**


	2. I Dreamed a Dream

**Thanks for the alerts on the last chapter! I hope you like this one also & review, it makes me write more. Also my three other stories are on hold because I have writers block. So I hope you like this one, review if you do!xx**

_**This one is set in season 3, Rachel confronts Puck about his relationship and the fact that he had sex with Shelby. **_

_I Dreamed a Dream_

I couldn't believe what I just heard from Finn, Quinn told Finn that Noah or in this case _Puck_ had sex with Shelby, my own mother. I know we're not dating or anything. But he could be a bit respectful and not take my mother for another of his cougars and have sex with her. Seriously who does he think he is? Doing that with my own mother. I can't confront him with that, he'll ignore it anyway. I have to talk to Shelby, luckily I had my English class with her.

I waited for the end of the course to go talk to her, she seemed happily surprised to see me, especially since she's our competition at sectionals. She started to speak first: 'Hi Rachel! How are you? Are you thinking about joining the Troubletones?' How could she ask me that? After everything that happened between us, I didn't want to rejoin Vocal Adrenaline when I was dating Jesse. It's the same thing this time around.

'Hi Shelby! I'm fine, and no that's not what I'm here for. I'm sure I could have a great time in the Troubletones but my heart is with the New Directions.'

'Oh, I understand. What are you here for Rachel ? Do you need advice, money?' Money? Advice? Certainly not for her, since I learned that she slept with her win student.

'Hum, no thanks. I have everything I need, is it true what I heard from Quinn? I know she's a little confused right now. And with Beth and everything she'd have reasons to make up a story like this. I think you know what I'm talking about and if you don't she just made it up. I just want to be sure before getting myself caught in the moment.' When I see her eyes shift, and the way she got nervous. I knew that what Quinn told Finn was true, my own mother slept with my ex-boyfriend Noah Puckerman. I couldn't believe it, how could I be so naïve to think that this time around everything would be perfect with Shelby.

'Rachel, I'm so sorry, I was lonely and he was there. And he was acting so sweet around Beth, I got caught in the moment. I'm terribly sorry, we broke it off I promise. I'm so sorry Rach I never meant to hurt you. It's not like you were dating anyway.' How could she? She knew that what she had done was wrong in so many ways. I hated her and I definitely hated him.

'Don't call me Rach ever again., it's Rachel. And even if we're not dating, did you ever thought I for one second that I could have actual feelings for him? Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for even believing that this time it could change. Good bye Shelby, have fun fucking Puck.' I couldn't believe that I just had told Shelby that I had feelings (strong feelings) for Noah Puckerman, but now it's too late I could never look at him in the eyes again. I'll always be seeing the lies that he told me.

'Rachel wait!' But I was already storming off into Glee Club, I knew exactly what to sing. Especially since Shelby and Puck we're in the same room together.

'This is to the two persons that I'll never forgive, for going behind my back and breaking my heart at the same time. It's for you Shelby, and also for you Puck.' They both tried to look unsurprised, while Quinn smirked to herself and the others were kind of confused about what was going on in front of them.

_I work in the dead of night_

_When the roads are quiet, no one is around_

_To track my moves, racing the yellow lights_

_To find the gate is open, she's waiting in the room_

_I just step on through_

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again_

_But the sun came up again_

_Enter the morning light_

_To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine_

_In a little white room_

_Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me_

_She's sleeping like a child_

_What could I do_

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again_

_But the sun came up again_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing_

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

_Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe_

_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything_

_Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I can not move a thing_

_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done_

_And what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me_

_I'm gone_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing_

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

_She's an assassin_

_She's an assassin_

_She's an assassin_

Puck was the first to react: 'The fuck Berry? What the hell did we do?'

'You know exactly what you did Noah Puckerman, you fucked my mother. Both of you not even caring that I could have feelings for you. You got behind my back and fucked my mother Puck. My mother! Can you even realise what you did was wrong in so many ways?' Nobody said a thing until I stormed off of the room. I never saw them again, I received hundred of texts from Shelby and Puck apologizing and both telling me that they loved me. But I couldn't take it, so my daddies and I moved to New-York.

_4 years later. _

I was entering my brand new apartment that my fathers gave me when I got my first role on Broadway as Maria in West Side Story. I was really happy and my life was going well. And then I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and I stopped breathing for a moment Noah Puckerman was standing in front of me.

'Hey Noah! What are you doing here?'  
'I'm sorry for everything that happened in senior year. I shouldn't have done it. I really love you Rachel and I'm sorry that I've ever hurt you. Shelby got fired the day after you went away and I thought about you every day since then. I love Rachel, please forgive me.'  
'I forgive you Noah.'

**Better ending than the last right? :D I hope you liked that ending better, I changed it due to some reviews that kind of got me thinking that it was 'dirt' leaving them review! **


	3. It's Just a Game

**A/N: Hey! I'm probably going to update daily from now on. So the more you review, the more I update soon. For the persons who didn't like last chapter, I changed the ending. It's more happy, with a fun puckelberry ending! :D Soooo…I hope you like this one, ideas can be in reviews or you can PM me. Thanks for reading and REVIEW. **

_**A party gets thrown at Santana's house, everybody from the Glee Club is there, but some secrets will be revealed that could change their lives forever. Set in season 3, after the goodbye episode. Except nobody leaved yet.. ;) **_

_It's Just a Game. _

Graduation has gone fast, faster than I thought it would. I'm going to California in three days. I wish I could leave sooner but Satan insisted that I go to her party, I don't understands why. Santana will fuck Brittany with her eyes all night, same with Finn and Rachel. The others? They will be ignoring him all night, even the boys. Everybody's got a girl or a boy to keep their minds set. I got nobody, even Quinn didn't want me after the fucking kiss we shared while she helped me study. I decided to go anyway, what could I lose? They're will be booze and it will be fun. I guess so…

…..

I couldn't believe it, it was the last time that I'm going to see everyone before I go to New-York with Kurt. I'm going to miss everybody, except strangely I am not going to miss Finn. I know that we're going to get probably married, but I don't even know why we're doing this anymore. We are too young, and I think that I did all this not to end up with nobody in New-York and since he's not going with me anymore. So we don't need to get married, but I don't want to break his heart he seemed so happy about all this. I guess I have to think a little more about this, maybe drinking will do me right…

I arrived with Finn at Santana's party at ten like she asked, not a minute late. She answered the door, looking already drunk: 'Hey berry! You're here, we were ready to play truth or dare. Come Rachie, you have a place next to Puck.' And she walked away giggling to herself, so I went to sit next to Noah leaving Finn next to Quinn. I know this sounds a little rude, but I needed to get some air. Santana came back and give me a cup with something in it. Drinking it, it was burning my throat. When I asked Santana what it was she only answered: 'happy juice berry, you'll need it.' She winked and sat down between Finn and Brittany. Quinn started first asking Sam the first question, : 'Sam? Truth or dare?' 'Dare' 'I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room' That was an easy one everyone guessed, he'd choose Mercedes and everybody would be happy. But no, he leaned towards Quinn and kissed her intensively. Finn came in between them and separated them, funny how Finn seemed to care about Quinn right now… It was Sam's turn who asked Noah a dare, which was to kiss the greatest kisser in the room. Weird that everybody in here, looked at me. Seriously, I am not that good of a kisser and I can say that I bit Noah a couple of times during our make out sessions. Noah leaned towards me and we kissed. It was getting hotter by the second, I could feel it. I had goose bumps and I moaned every time he did that hot thing with his tongue. He instantly backed out of no where, probably because he remembered I was going to marry his best friend Finn. And Brittany squealed about a Puckleberry reunion which made everyone laugh.

…

Wo. That kiss was real dude, I felt it everywhere around me. Especially down below if you know what I mean, if I didn't have respect Finn I would have brought her to the nearest room to fuck her brains out. But that wasn't the case, Berry was in complete love with Finn and I was only a props in this silly game. I wasn't jealous, only tired of being second best. Because it was my turn I asked berry something I'd never thought I had the guts to ask before, but the alcohol in my blood probably had something to do with it. 'berry, what is your biggest mistake. If you could go back in time?' I thought her answer would probably be chocking on her NYADA audition, but no she looked me in the eyes and said : 'Leaving you.' Finn got up and started screaming and kicking stuff around. Rachel told him that it was over between them, he slammed the door and left. Wow. Does that mean that Berry loved me? That would be awesome. Rachel wanted to change the atmosphere, so she got up took my hand and said like the last time with Blaine; funny how Rachel often repeated herself while she was drinking. 'I have a new singing partner, since Finn is gone.' She giggled and started the Karaoke machine.

_Rachel = Italics_

Puck = Normal

**Both = black **

_I got a secret, I'm telling everyone_

_Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play dumb_

_I made a promise I think I'm ready to break_

_It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right_

_And your intentions keep you up at night_

_Play with fire and you are way too insane_

**But when the lights go out, go out**

**We are just beginning**

**And not a sound, our eyes are looking down**

**Spin the bottle round and round and round and round**

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now

Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating

Now, now, it's just

_I feel uneasy, I feel it in the air_

_It's too danger, I'm playing unprepared_

_I try to hide it before I make a mistake_

**But when the truth is out, is out**

**We're just beginning**

**Without a sound, our eyes are looking down**

**We spin the bottle round and round and round and round**

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now

Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating

Now, now, it's just

**Well, I'm ready, so ready**

**So take me on**

**(So take me on)**

**You're staring, I'm so trapped**

**It's on and on and on and on**

_Last kiss on the tip of your lips_

_Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating_

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling

**Last kiss on the tip of your lips**

**Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating**

**Time's up, are you ready or not?**

**Well, don't stop when you get that feeling now, now**

**Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating**

**Now, now, it's just a game**

'Rachel, I won't let you and Kurt my boy here go to New-York alone. Imagine if there was a murderer on the loose? Nobody can't protect you, so I have to go with you.'

'It'll be a pleasure Noah!'

I kissed her and I was in for the rest of my life.

**Aww! I loved it, did you? If you did you can always review & the song was Truth or Dare by Emily Osment and in the last chapter it was Assassin by John Mayer. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading, see you all soon. **


	4. A Murderer On the Loose Part 1

**Heyy! First, thanks for the reviews& alerts on last chapters! Secondly, If you have ANY ideas, you can always PM me or write it as a review. I hope you like this one, it's an horror kind. And if you're sensible, don't read it. It ends pretty bad. And the end is pretty disturbing. Thanks for reading& Review!xx**

_**Rachel cheats on Finn with Puck, Santana tells him and he disappears for a couple of days. Next thing we know, Quinn got mysteriously attacked, Sam after and it goes on. It seems the killer kills one person in a couple to leave the other one suffering. Some think Finn is the killer but everything is not as it seems. **_

_A Murderer on the Loose Part 1. _

I was walking with my soon to be ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson, why would I broke up with him? He was everything I ever wanted, he's nice, goofy, he has an amazing voice and a beautiful smile. I loved him, more than I ever loved anyone. Love in our relationship wasn't a problem, we both loved each other. They're was something missing, excitement. And I couldn't lie to him anymore, I've been cheating on him. I know it's bad, I didn't want to. He was there, and I was there. And I was tired of my boring relationship and he put some excitement in my life. I forgot to tell, I slept with Noah Puckerman. Several times in fact, I felt bad I really did. But now, I just can't stop it, I want more and more each day. I think about him all of the time, I can't help myself. His hands, the way he kisses me everywhere, the way he moans my name. Everything. I can't date Finn and fool around with Noah, that would be unfair to Finn. I have to tell him, what's been going on. We stopped next to my locker and I knew that I had to say it:

'Finn, we have to talk.'

'What's the problem Rach? You're worried about your solo for Nationals? Don't worry I know you're going to do great.' Exactly what I was saying, he's so nice. I feel more and more anxious about what's going to happen next.

'No Finn, it's not that. But thanks for asking. I did something really bad, well a couple of times in fact.'

'Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out together Rach.' He makes it harder to say.

'Finn, I slept with someone else…' I saw his face darken a little.

'Who it is Rach? With who did you have sex, in my back.'

'N-N, it was Noah. I'm so sorry Finn, I couldn't really help it, one second he was helping me in chemistry and the other we were making out on my bed. I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't want to hurt you. '

'Rachel, I gave you everything. I even wanted to abandon the army to go to New-York with you and you tell me that you're fucking my best friend behind my back? Are you kidding me? I've waited to have sex with you for a fucking year Rachel and suddenly you're giving in to Puckerman? I thought you were a lot of things but I never thought you were stupid Rachel. Do you think Puckerman loves you? He doesn't, you're only a fucking game Rachel. The sooner you'll know it, the better you'll be.'

'Finn, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends.' I said in a tiny voice.

'We will never be friends Rachel.'

'Finn wait, come back!' Finn walked away leaving me crying in front of my locker.

The next thing I knew I was in the Janitors closet with Noah, making out. Usually, I liked those sneaky kind of things. They made me feel good and the thrill was amusing. But right now I didn't feel like it, everything felt so wrong.

'Noah, we have to stop. I can't do this right now.'

'Why not Rach? We've been waiting for this for so long, you and I we don't have to hide from anyone now.'

'Noah, do you realise what you did to your best friend? He's really hurt you know, the way that relationship ended I don't want to start another one right now.' He sighed, then nodded and he kissed my cheek and walked away.

The walk back home was stressful for me, I texted Finn a hundred times and I didn't answer. I also asked Quinn if she knew where he was but she had no idea. And s seriously I was getting scared, what if he decided to kill himself? I know a break up is not a good reason, but Finn is a very sensible person. And we never know what he can do when he wants to. I texted my father to tell them, I would be probably late to dinner. I couldn't stay at home, when I knew someone I care about is probably having a really bad time because of me.

I went to the Hudson's house, Kurt answered the door looking worried.

'What's up Kurt? Have you seen Finn?'

'Finn, I thought he was with you. Well. I see that he's not with you.' I had gotten teary eyed, and I was almost falling apart. Where was he? It wasn't like him to go away like that without a reason. I'm really worried about him, what if he got in a car crash or worse what if he really tried to kill himself because of what I did to him. Kurt saw that I was white and let me in.

'You told me didn't you?' Kurt knew about my relationship with Noah, even though he was Finn's brother he always said that I could count on him. And he never said a word to Finn all along, even though he didn't like the fact that I was cheating on Finn, he never judged me.

'Yes, I did. I feel so bad Kurt, I don't know why I did that to him. He never deserved it, but Kurt I think I love Noah and I don't want to hurt him either.' Kurt didn't say a thing, and hugged me tight. He put the soundtrack from Evita and we sat in silence for what seemed for hours. When Kurt received a text from Finn: _I'm okay. Don't worry about me. _

'Rachel, Finn is fine. He just texted me.'

'Thank god, I could have never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me.' Good news never stay too long, because two minutes after Kurt got a phone call from Noah.

'What it is Kurt? What's the problem, you look sick.' I knew it was something urgent, because Kurt got suddenly dramatic and didn't want to say a word.

'Rachel, Quinn got killed into her house today.'

**That's it! It's going to be a 2-3 parts:D I hope you'll like it, even though it's going to be darker than usual. REVIEW! **


End file.
